Un couple en OR
by Mub - Grub
Summary: "Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort, Sauron, Dark Vador, ou encore Cruella, ne sont rien face au fléau qui sévit à Poudlard. 23 ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'école de Sorcellerie britannique est sous le joug de deux Serpentardes qui... " Heu, tu es sûre que t'en fais pas un peu trop là... Parce que pire que Cruella, ça n'existe pas ! Oh une rime ! Enjoy !
1. Une entrée fracassante et suante

**NOTE: **Alors, en ce grand jour de publication des résulatts du Bac de Français de Premières, voici notre première histoire... Notre ? et oui, on vous êtes devant une fic à quatre mains ! en gros, on est deux. (j'explique, parce que moi-meme j'ai eu du mal à piger le truc...nan je suis pas conne;, à peu la traine c'est tout !) Mais pour éviter un suicide évident, on a décidé d'écrire chacune un chapitre, c'est donc moi qui commence, et qui m'occupe des point de vu de Rachel !  
Bon vous nous avez grillé, on a pris le principe des **Crazyfeathers**... pour nous faire pardonner, allez voir leurs histoires, elles sont géniales :)

Donc voila, bonne lecture, on est prête à entendre toutes les remarques, qu'elles soient orthographiques, grammaticales, historiques, ornithologiques (heuuu...) Accrochez-vous !

-RACHEL ! Dépêche toi par Merlin, tu vas rater le train, sinon ! Rachel, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Heu... Comment lui dire que je viens juste de sortir de ma douche...et merde, je vais encore être en retard.

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ? Qui m'a foutu une sœur pareille ? Continue de s'égosiller la voix dans l'entrée.

-Chérie, tu es enceinte, ne crie pas comme ça, je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Héhé, ça c'est mon beau frère. Sacré Franz, il est très optimiste, un peu trop même... il mériterait une médaille de l'ordre de Merlin pour s'être marié à ma sœur volontairement (quoique...) ! Me souviens, y a deux ans on avait fait une demande auprès du ministère de la Magie... Mais il paraît que ce n'est que des gens styles, Granger, Weasley, Dumbledore ou encore Potter qui l'ont. Nan mais ho, qu'est ce que eux, ont de plus que mon beauf ? Ok, ils ont terrassé deux mages noirs - dont un qui n'avait pas de nez, détail très perturbant quand même - mais Franz lui refuse de terrassé ma sœur, et il l'a même épousée le fou (et mis en cloque en passant), alors qu'elle est sûrement dix fois pire que Grindenchais pas quoi et Voldychounet !

Quand on a expliqué ça à ses messieurs du ministère ils se sont foutus de nous... bon peut-être aussi parce que Franz est cracmol, mais justement ! Ça rajoute à son mérite: il suporte ma soeur, et ce, SANS magie !

Quoi, vous vous en foutez ? Mais c'est super intéressant ! Ça prouve que malgré ce qu'on dit, l'ouverture d'esprit des sorciers pour les moldus et cracmols n'est pas si...

-Rachel, bouge toi, l'autre dinde est en train de vociférer comme un cochon qu'on égorge !

Et ça, cette phrase pleine de tact et de délicatesse vient d'un des primates qui me sert de frangin. Le plus jeune, Lucas, 22 ans et auror en formation. Et môssieur n'arrête pas de nous le rappeler. Primate, et vantard de surcroit ! Je suis sûre qu'il a un lien avec Potti-Potter.

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! Je boucle ma malle et je suis prête, pas la peine de hurler, je suis pas sourde !, je crie à l'adresse de la baleine qui me fait office de sœur. Celia, un jour tu auras ma peau.

Donc me voila, toute belle, toute pimpante, prête à aller à King's Cross, pour prendre le train, en direction de Poudlard, avec une demi-heure d'avance, comme chaque année.

Nan j'déconne, je suis à la bourre, j'ai encore les cheveux mouillés, ma malle à moitié fermée et Jack Sparrow qui a décidé de fuguer. Jack Sparrow ? C'est mon chat-nain, ou mon nain-chat. Bref une boule de poil, qui a terminé sa croissance à 5 mois... résultat, il est presque aussi petit qu'un boursoufflet, mais aussi teigneux qu'un gnome unijambiste en rut. Un complexe d'infériorité, il paraît.

Ah bah tiens quand on parle du loup, enfin du chat, le voila !

-Ouhboudouboudou, c'est qu'il fait sa crise d'ado le Jackie, hein ? Allez, t'inquiète vieux, tu vas la revoir ta copine, à Noël et...

-Ou peut-être même avant, si tu te fais virer, en rajoute une couche, ma tendre et bien aimée Celia.

-Arrête, je sais que je vais te manquer sœurette adorée, je sais que je suis indispensable à ton épanouissement personnel et...

-Tais-toi et monte en voiture, sinon tu vas rater ton train !

Hého, c'est quoi cette manie qu'elle a de me couper à chaque phrase ! Voila, je suis une petite fille de 17 ans, brimée par sa propre sœur, dans une famille qui ne connaît pas la liberté d'expression ! Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?... et heu après, je ne sais pas... ah si ça fait...

-Rachel, tu te fous de moi ? Monte dans cette bagnole, illico !

-OR-

-Bon, il est moins un, tu peux encore l'avoir ! Bosse bien, pas de bêtise, ne drague pas ton prof de DCFM, ne brûle pas les cheveux de tes camarades, ne fais pas un strip-tease dans ta salle commune et surtout, arrête de vouloir apprivoiser le Calmar géant ! et...et...

-Je crois qu'elle a comprit, mon amour. Vas-y, Rachel, sinon tu vas réellement le rater. Profite de ta dernière année ! L'interromps Franz.

-Merci Franz, bon courage à toi. Et toi, m'adresse-je à ma sœur, si tu pouvais accoucher pendant mes ASPICS, ça m'arrangerait, comme ça j'aurais une excuse pour pas les passer !

-RACHEL !

Ok, je crois que je vais définitivement y aller, parce que là, elle devient bizarrement rouge...

Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la douce mélodie d'un train à vapeur que j'entends ? Ah, le Poudlard Express qui commence son voyage vers le fin fond de l'Écosse, embarquant enfants et adolescents, laissant parents et grand-parents sur le quai, ainsi qu'une pauvre élève éplorée qui... MERDE, mais c'est moi ça ! Va falloir que je cours...Je déteste courir !

Pour vous, pauvres lecteurs sensibles, nous allons vous éviter les images violentes d'une Rachel en plein action, avec une grâce digne d'un... pachyderme. Un pachyderme en jean, tenant une malle et un truc qui ressemble à un chat.

Pfiiiiouuuttt...J'en...peux...plus...J'ai couru au moins, dix mètres ! Mais j'y suis arrivée ! Héhé, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, petit filou de train !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous ces gamins ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Bande de macaques décérébrés !Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille pleine de sueur à moitié écrasée sur le sol en train d'agoniser ? Nan mais, d'où vous sortez, pré-pubères atrophiés de la cervelle droite !

Et bim, dans leur gueule de boutonneux. Je sais, j'ai le truc avec les gosses ! C'est fou hein ?! Ils m'aiment tous, moi et ma délicatesse légendaire.

Ouai ou pas. Bon allez, plus qu'à trouver l'autre grognasse...

Verdict ?...la suite arrive sous peu !


	2. Un rat qui n'aimait pas la ratatouille

**NOTE: **Nous revoilà ! un record je pense: 2 chapitres en une journée ! on est trop fortes ? on est trop forte. Merci à _PialStigma , _que l'on sacre 1ère revieweuse préférée ! (en même temps t'es la seule, ou le seul, donc bon...) et puis nous sommes d'accord avec toi, c'est...Marrant. ^^

Alors c'est à moi de mettre un petit mot, vu que c'est moi qui écrit le chapitre, alors voilà : petit mot. Non je rigole ! en fait, je suis stressée...vous allez découvrir la magnifique, sublime et oufissime, Olimpia (no comment sur le prénom ok ? parce que vous n'avez pas encore le nom). Donc...voilà. Salut !

* * *

Ok alors valise : check.

Baguette ? Dans ma poche.

Nouveau sac avec argent et moldu et sorcier ? Plus Ipod ? Prêt.

Affreux rat dénommé Georges ? Ah merde… Où est George ?

-Georgieee ! Mon mignon, viens voir Maman… Geooorgie ! Ne te cache pas vilains rat, je sais que tu es là !

Ah ! J'ai fait une rime. Faut croire que j'ai le cerveau si développé que je versifie sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est fou la puissance du cerveau humain. N'empêche que … J'ai toujours pas trouvé mon rat. Et il n'est pas dans ma chambre.

-Georgie ! MAMA N ! T'as pas vu George ?!

-Non.

Ma mère, toujours prête à rendre service. Bon … C'est pas qu'il est pas dans le couloir… Mais il est pas là.

J'en ai marre de chercher ce rat. Je lui donne tellement d'amour je comprends pas pourquoi il essaie toujours de s'échapper ! Bon ok, j'ai peut-être omis de le nourrir une… ou 20 fois … Mais ça reste un évènement rare ! Et puis en contrepartie, je lui apprends le karaté. Parce que il peut toujours se trouver à manger tout seul. Il suffit d'aller sous le lit de Betty. Elle a une réserve de Chocogrenouille gigantesque. En même temps, il en faut de la bouffe pour remplir son cul énorme. Alors que, savoir se battre contre les animaux si nombreux et si sauvages de Poudlard, ça, il peut pas faire seul ! Il est trop con. Alors oui, c'est grâce à moi qu'il survit dans ce bas monde ! Il devrait être plus reconnaissant. J'avoue utiliser ce savoir pour des fins personnelles… Mais bon, c'est du détail.

-Si je serais à ta place, je regarderais dans le frigo. Il a peut-être trouvé comment l'ouvrir. Et alors là, la ratatouille que tu as préparée avec amour serait remplie de poils de rat. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Et puis on sait tous que les rats raffolent des ratatouilles, c'est dans leur étymologie.

Bon il est évident que c'est faux, je veux dire on a pas de ratatouille chez moi.

-J'ai pas cuisiné de ratatouille, me rétorque ma mère.

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! Ma très chère Maman, qui porte le sublime prénom Morena, n'aime pas cuisiner. Enfin c'est plutôt qu'elle va pas se casser le cul à ouvrir ses horizons. Elle fait les bons vieux plats de mon pays natal et c'est suffisant. Et ils ne cuisinent pas de ratatouilles dans les pays de l'Est.

Bon ok, il est pas dans la cuisine.

-George ! Je rigole plus maintenant. J'ai pas le temps de te chercher ! George ! Georgegeorgegeorgegeorgegeorge ! Ok alors si tu viens maintenant je vais te donner à manger ! Tu veux de la ratatouille ? Tu en auras ! Tu auras de la ratatouille toute la semaine ! Il suffit que tu viennes ! Et tu me connais je suis une personne de parole ! Tu sais comme la chanson ! « Si toi tu fais des promesses, Olimpia fera des prouesses ». Georgiee !

« Répète toi sans cesse... Que tu es une princesse ! Mets tes pas dans les miens ! Un par un ! Tu vois tu fais ça très bien ! » Bon ok j'arrête.

-Tiens chérie, qu'est-ce que tu cherches cette fois ?

-Salut Papa, t'aurais pas vu George ?

-Tu as regardé dans sa cage ?

…

…

…

Pas con.

Ah oui, en effet, il était là. Mon père, ce héros.

-TROUVE ! C'est bon, on peut y aller !

-Je te dirais bien que tu es blonde, mais la vérité est encore plus drôle.

D'un coup, je l'aime moins.

-Eric, laisse ta fille et ses cheveux rouges en paix et démarre la voiture.

Ma mère, ce héros.

-OR-

-Ohh ma fille chérie Vai doamne sa îmi scri ! Ce dor o sa îmi fie fără tine ... Doamne bine ca e ultimul an ... Urasc momentul asta ! Ce domnisoara mare ești ... Te iubesc. (*)

Vous avez surement compris ça : jefvveuvziamv xyezvfeizv cyuevc.

En tout cas ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas essentiel alors je vous épargne tous les adieux émouvants et déprimants qui ont suivi. Sans parler du fait que c'est dans une langue que vous ne comprenez surement pas.

J'entre dans le Poudlard Express. J'adore mes parents, mais le monde magique m'avait beaucoup manqué. Après tout, je suis la seule sorcière dans la famille et on m'offre jamais de dragées surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je m'installe dans le dernier wagon, comme toujours. Vous comprenez, les chances de mourir dans ce wagon sont moins nombreuses ! Personne ne fait exploser le dernier wagon ! Il n'y a aucun intérêt ! C'est au milieu que ça touche le plus de monde. Ou au début ! Mais le début, ça ralenti le train… Alors comme c'est le dernier wagon on a le temps de s'arrêter avant de toucher le feu ou de tomber du pont ! Bah non c'est pas vide la dedans.

Bon et bien maintenant j'attends. Heureusement j'ai mon Ipod, et de vous à moi, les musiques moldues sont meilleures. Et comme je dis toujours : Coldplay, Hot play ! Non parce que j'avais prévu le coup. Croyez bien que je suis habituée à attendre depuis le temps. King's Cross se rempli petit à petit et je ne tarde à repérer de nombreux visages connus.

J'aime pas les gens.

Y a pas de rideaux dans ce wagon ? Ou sinon je peux toujours en créer, ça doit pas être si difficile. Il suffit juste que je trouve un long tissu et le tour est joué ! C'est là que le cul de Betty aurait été utile ! Non parce qu'une de ses culottes petit bateau aurait fait l'affaire… Bon bah ma cape fera l'affaire pour le moment.

Crotte de banane ! Ca veut pas s'accrocher c'est insupportable ! Heureusement je suis souple et je peux essayer de faire un côté avec le pied et du coup l'autre cote avec les mains ! Je t'aurai un jour je t'aurai !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Faut que je vous avoue un truc… J'ai menti, je ne suis pas souple. Plus qu'une solution : nier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Oh mais… JANE ! Comment tu vas ? Tes vacances raconte-moi tout tout tout !

-Elle aura du mal à tout te raconter.

-ADHITA ! Ohh trop de surprises je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir !

-Ca va faire 7 ans qu'on se connait.

-Justement ! On ne peut pas avoir autant de chances éternellement.

-On va à Poudlard ensemble, m'informe Jane. Où est Rachel ?

-Pff je ne sais pas par ci par là ! Dites, vous avez pas de Patacitrouilles ? Non parce que je…

-Non mais Olimpia, t'as pas compris, le train démarre là.

Merlin en couche culotte.

* * *

(*) : traduction : « Oh mon Dieu tu m'écris hein ! Tu vas tellement me manquer… Mon Dieu heureusement c'est la dernière année … Je hais ce moment ! Quelle grande jeune fille tu es devenue … Je t'aime ».

Verdict ?


	3. La Mission Bonbecs-Avec-tes-Pecs

**NOTE**: Bijour ! et me revoilà pour un chapitre du point de vue de Rachel. Bon, on n'a pas trop de retour sur cette histoire, on ne sait pas si ça vous plaît ou pas, mais ne désespérons pas ! :)

Bref, bonne lecture, et on accueille vos remarques et observations (positives et négatives) avec plaisir !

Heuuu...on n'est pas maso non plus hein ?!

Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Nan mais qu'elle idée elle a l'autre de toujours se mettre dans le dernier wagon. Je la hais.

Ah enfin ! J'espère au moins qu'elle a de la bouffe ! Je crève la dalle, j'ai fait du sport, moi, j'ai dû perdre au moins 5 kilos avec tous ces kilomètres que j'ai couru... Quoi ? C'était même pas 10 mètres ? C'est ce que je disais, des kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilomètres !

-Ah bah je vois que vous ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi ? Savez-vous au moins tout ce que j'ai traversé avant d'arriver à vous ?

-Nan, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

-Pute.

-Salope.

-Grosse dinde.

-Pauvre vache.

-Mylène Farmer.

-Haaaaaaan méchant.

Et on se tombe dans les bras. C'est toujours comme ça avec Olimpia, on s'aime d'un amour fou, passionnel et intemporel. Mais attention ! Pas amour amour hein, mais plutôt amour amour...bref, c'est beau l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as laissé à bouffer au moins, grognasse ?

-Bah oui Chucky, tu crois quoi ! En plus Jane a rapporté la masse...

-Jane ? C'es qui...? JANE ! ADHITA ! mes pauvres chéries ! Je vous ai laissées seules avec ce monstre ?

-T'inquiète on a survécu, tu nous prends pour qui ! Rigole la fameuse Jane.

Ma chère Jane... je devrais vous la présenter un jour, elle est...Géniale ! Quoique, nan. Je ne vous la présenterais pas. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que voyez-vous, nous avons un plan, Oly et moi, et ce plan s'appelle "Caser-Jane-le-plus-vite-possible-avec-un-mec-simp a-qui-prendra-soin-d'elle-et-qui-voudra-bien-dépen ser-son-fric-pour-nous-et-à-qui-on-pourra-facileme nt-péter-la-gueule" ! Et on a trouvé ! C'est-y-pas géniale ? Mais chuuuuuut, ça m'étonnerais que Jeannette apprécierait...

-Pourquoi t'es si en retard ? tu as vraiment failli le rater cette année...

Et ça, c'est Adhita. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a son nom ? Elle est indienne, et ça veut dire "celle qui est éduquée". Bon, d'accord, quand elle est bourrée, elle n'est pas si éduquée que ça la 'Dhita !

-Vous voulez la version longue ou la courte ? La version officielle, ou la version officieuse ? Je demande.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore lu jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure, tu t'es réveillée à 9h30; tu t'es rendormies à 9h32, tu t'es faite réveillée par ta sœur en furie à 10h30, t'as pris une douche, tu as encore enfilée deux chaussettes différentes, et ta sœur t'a fait des recommandations dont tu vas t'inspirer pour nos conneries et tu as... COURU ?

C'est fou comment elle me connaît, la Oly. Sauf que, haHA, je me suis faite reréveillée à 10h37 ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là hein ? Et ouais, il n'y a que les cons qui changent pas d'habitudes.

-Ouaip, j'ai couru...Paix à mon âme...Tu comprends pourquoi je crève la dalle et que tu vas tout de suite me passer cette Patacitrouille que tu as dans la main.

-Dans tes rêves, Rackette !

Sur ces paroles, je me jette sur elle, ou plutôt ma bouche se jette sur sa main. J'avoue, cette fin de phrase est légèrement ambigüe... Mais le résultat est là, je l'ai eue, cette Patacitrouille !

-c'est fou ce que vous pouvez êtes bizarres quand même...

-c'est sûre que après deux mois sans les voir, on a du mal à s'y réhabituer !

Nous ? Bizarres ? N'importe naouak !

Bon c'est vrai que...vu notre position, on pourrait avoir quelques doutes sur notre équilibre mental... pour tout vous dire, j'ai un pied dans la figure de Olimpia, une main sur le côté de la fenêtre (ouverte), et elle, elle a une main en train de m'arracher les cheveux, un pied sur mon ventre, et nos deux têtes ainsi que son autre main sont...dehors. Vous savez, comme les chiens dans les voitures ! J'étais toujours trouvé ça particulièrement con...bon après tout, ce ne sont que des chiens...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'écrie Adhita

-heu je crois qu'à la base, elles se battaient pour une Patacitrouille, qui est désormais dans l'estomac de Rachel...

-Je crois que je vais mettre plus de temps à m'y habituer cette année...

Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent, mais elles ont l'air assez dépitées et déprimées...

Hoho, un tunnel...et merde !

-Oly !

Pfiouttt c'était moins une...

Mais pourquoi elle boude l'autre ?

-allez, c'est bon, tu devrais avoir l'habitude que ça soit toujours moi qui te sauve dans des situations extrêmes comme ça !

-Mrrrfrgfgjdogjvpnepgjzogkdsfjdpofplkdslkkpkbbbeuu uuhhhh

-J'aime quand tu t'exprimes correctement !

-T'AS MANGE MA PATACITROUILLE !

-très bonne d'ailleurs ! Hé mais attends, on s'est gourées, c'est plutôt moi qui pète un câble pour de la bouffe, nan ?...

-ah ouais merde...

On se regarde, perplexes.

-Jane, franchement, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là avec ces deux...ces deux... demande Dhidhi.

-Hé bien vas-y dis-le, c'est deux quoi ? L'interromps Olimpia furax, c'est assez drôle je vous l'avoue. Dis-le tout de suit si on est folle ! Non mais ! Tu l'entends celle-là nous parler commme ça ! Hého, Chelly, tu l'as entendue ? Et tu ne dis rien ? Me crie-t-elle.

J'adore quand elle fait ça, style offusquée...Une vraie comédienne ma petite Oly. Mais attendez là, elle m'a appelée...

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! "Chelly", et puis quoi encore ! C'est hideux ! Ok j'accepte, Rach', Rackette, Rary, Rachy, Rachou et même Lechar pendant ta période de verlan, mais pas CHELLY ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une de tes poufs dans tes séries américaines à la con ! J'en ai marre de cette américanisation, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu. Les États-Unis, toujours les États-Unis, avec leur statue de la Liberté qui a des pieds énormes, et leur manie de changer de lois dans chaque État. Parce que, auriez-vous oublier que sans les Anglais, Français ou autres Européens, il n'y aurait pas de "I 3 NY" ! Et oui ! Les ancêtres de ces obèses joufflues, ils sont britanniques ! Et la Statue de la Liberté ? Elle vient de France ! Et...

-Faudra qu'on m'explique comment t'es passée de tes surnoms à ton discours annuel de l'américanisation inutile et mensongère du monde...me coupe Jane, en secouant la tête.

-j'en ai encore trop fait c'est ça ? Je chuchote, embarrassée, à Oly.

-Oh pas tant que ça...tu t'es juste un peu emballée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour on fera entendre nos voix, et à l'unisson nous crierons...

-QUE LES OR SOIENT AU POUVOIR OU L'ON VOUS MET TOUS AU PLACARD ! on crie à l'unisson.

A ce que c'est beau, cette jeunesse fougueuse, qui refait le monde à chaque instant, avec toujours cette idéologie de solidarité et d'amitié.

Bah oui, OR, c'est nous ! Vous vous attendez à quoi bande d'hippogriffes nains mal embouchées!

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Jane s'il te plaît, arrête les !

-Arrête 'Dhita, avoue elles t'ont manqué ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Tu vois, ces vacances, étaient d'un repos vraiment vraiment...

-Bonbons, sucreries, et dragées Surprises !

Aaaaaaah, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir me faire un repas digne de ce nom. Dommage qu'il faille dépenser la moitié de son argent...Putain de société de consommation à la con. C'est la crise ! Merde à la fin !Mais bon, la bouffe c'est sacrée !

-Hey, Rach' ! Me chuchote Oly, tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit à la fin de l'année dernière ?

-Heu...qu'on devait dépuceler Flint ?

-Nan pas ça.

-Alors, qu'on devait apprendre la Macarena au Calmar Géant ?

-Non plus.

-Frisbee avec les livres de la réserve ?

-Nope.

-Enfermer Betty avec le troll du cachot n°11 ?

-Nein.

-Organiser un jeu de pétanque dans la Grande salle ?

-Nada.

-Tuer les pétasses de notre dortoir ?

-Niet. On avait dit ça ?

-Je ne crois pas, mais c'est une bonne idée, nan ?

-Grave, faudrait le rajouter à la liste. En fait je te parle de la Mission Bonbecs-Avec-tes-Pecs !

-Haaaaaaaaa...nan.

-Tu t'en souviens pas ?

-Mais si, je m'en souviens bolosse ! Pourquoi on l'avait appelée comme ça ?

-Aucune idée...On s'y met !

-En avant moussaillon !

Attention ! Vous allez voir le duo d'OR en pleine action ! Toute notre discrétion est à l'œuvre, pour quitter ce compartiment maudit.

-Vous allez où ?

Et merde...c'est fou ça, je suis sûre que Jane a un deuxième œil ! Faudrait peut être que je lui demande.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour nous voir ? Tu as un deuxième œil ou quoi ?

Blanc.

-Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu fait pour avoir d 'aussi bonnes notes Rachel.

-Bah quoi ? Je demande. Ça va, ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais dit une connerie à la Oly !

-On s'en fout, on se barre ! Adieu monde cruel !

Et sur ce, nous disparaissons ! Enfin, disons que l'on ouvre la porte du compartiment, et courrons après la da-dame aux bonbons !

Bah oui, c'est sûre que lorsqu'il est question de nourriture, je me fais une joie de courir !

C'est bizarre, quand on passe devant les autres compartiments, ils se ferment tous d'un coup...Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous en train de forniquer comme des lapins d'Amazonie Orientale (ils ont un potentiel de copulation incroyable) ! même les premiers années...de plus en plus précoces vous dis-je !

Ah enfin, le chariot !

-prête agent marsouin des lacs rouges du Zimbabwe ?

-prête agent manchot des terres arides de Ouagadougou.

-En avant !

La chose est simple: notre but ? Dérober tous ce qui se trouvent dur les chariots, pour ensuite revendre ce que l'on n'aiment pas à un pris de galions. Comment ? En faisant diversion. Et ça, c'est l'agent marsouin des lacs rouges du Zimbabwe, Oly pour les intimes, qui s'en chargent. Admirez les professionnels.

-Bonjour m'dame, vous êtes toute en beauté aujourd'hui ! Je vous ai déjà vue toute à l'heure, et votre prestance digne d'un hippopotame en bas âge, m'a frappée en plein cœur. Vous m'avez émue aux larmes lorsque vous nous avez proposé toutes ces denrées rares et uniques. Je crois que mon cœur a fondu devant tant de bonté et de générosité. Oh, vous, chère et tendre sorcière, je vous confierais ma baguette les yeux fermées, si vous daignez accepter le simple amour platonique que j'ose vous offrir et mettre à vos pieds manucurés.

Elle est douée hein ? Quand j'vous dit que c'est une vraie comédienne ! On pourrait y croire ! D'ailleurs, ça a l'air vraiment sincère...Note à moi-même : surveiller les relations de Olimpia avec la dame aux bonbons.

Ah oui, les bonbons ! Venez venez mes mignons ! Tata Rachou va vous emmener loin de ce chariot qui n'est pas digne de votre potentiel calorique !

Bon allez plus que l'autre côté et j'ai quasi fini...Mais, que fait cette main inconnue sur mon territoire ? À qui appartiens-tu, main insolente et difforme ?

-Potter ?! Je m'exclame.

-Fazman.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu...ah je vois.

Le salop ! Il nous a volé notre idée ! Ces bras sont chargées de mes denrées ! Oh Merlin, il m'a tout prit ! Me séparer de mes biens-aimés, comment a-t-il osé ?!

-Tu remercieras ta copine pour moi, ça a évité à Fred de faire diversion, me dit-il, tout sourire, en s'éloignant.

-Gna gna gna et gna gna gna ! Espèce de boursoufflet pestilentiel et binoclard, je vais te le faire ravaler ton sourire carié ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Oly, lâche le Bébé !

Et là, vous pouvez admirez une Oly dans toute sa grâce et sa majesté: elle laisse exprimer son moi intérieur, c'est-à-dire, le terrible et redouté, Bébé.

Franchement, elle fait très peur mais le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil ! Une Oly déchaînée sur sa proie préférée, j'ai nommé... Potty-Potter.

Et que je t'arrache les cheveux, et que je tire le tee-shirt, et que je te donne un coup derrière le genou (la faiblesse de ce bouffondor pour les ignorants...).

Bref, j'aime.

Bon, plus qu'à récupérer le reste du trésor, ensuite j'irais récupérer le Bébé.

Ha lalala, j'aime le Poudlard Express ! Il est toujours remplit, de joie, de rire, d'explosions, de sourires, de cris, de larmes, et de...silence ?

-Bah, pourquoi tu as arrêté le mode Bébé ?

Faudrait m'expliquer qu'est ce qui se passe là ! Olimpia et Potty-Potter sont emmêlés comme pas possible, il a les cheveux pire que d'habitude (et ce n'est pas peu dire) et il fixe le tee-shirt déchiré de Oly, sa poitrine plus précisément.

Oh. .

C'est vrai qu'elle a grossi des seins. Et ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au jeune homme sous elle. Oubliez cette dernière phrase.

-Pervers !

Voilà, ça c'est mon Oly! Et un coup dans les couilles !

Bon maintenant faut vraiment qu'on y aille !

-Oly ! On se baaaaaaaarre !

Et nous voilà, toutes les deux à re-courir dans le couloir du train, dans l'autre sens, les bras pleins de boustifaille (Miam) avec à nos trousses, la vieille du chariot, Potty-Potter se tenant les parties, un de ses potes, son cousin je crois, et pleins d'autres élèves qui veulent récupérer leurs sweeties...

Halala, rien à dire, rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

* * *

Voila !

Pour les grands cinéphiles, vous aurez noté la référence subtile (ou pas) à un chef d'œuvre du cinéma sorti cette année, j'ai nommé, Les Croods !

Nan j'déconne, c'est juste un bon petit dessin animé très cocasse, rempli de blagounettes et de boutades... :)

Bref, la suite, c'est-à-dire, l'arrivée à Poudlard du point de vue de...Olimpia (biiiien, je vois que vous avez suivi), se fera...heu...dans la semaine qui vient...

Sur ce, bon dimanche pleins de Soleil, de bons gâteaux, de défilés pourris, de feux d'artifices et de reviews ! (petit message subliminal, au passage !)


	4. Poud-Poud !

_**NOTE :** _Bon alors, je suis pas mal rouillée mais j'ai tout de même réussi a pondre ce petit article. Je dirais même qu'ON a réussi a pondre ce chapitre (on est des poules, vous ne saviez pas ?)" alors enjoy avec légèreté et bonne humeur :)

à mon tour ! on remercie chaleureusement Anima Ignis et FrenchTranslator de nous suivre !

et pour répondre à L.I.E (Guest), c'est simpa d'avoir pris le temps, et pour les fautes, j'ai relu pleins de fois ce chapitre ! merci de le signaler, on déteste toutes les deux les histoires bourrées de fautes, et on fait de notre mieux pour les éviter, même si on n'est pas des pro ! ;)

voilaaaaa ! on comprend aussi que l'on est très peu de review malgré le nombre de views (j'ai enfin compris comment marchait les stats), parce que nous même, on l'avoue, on poste très très peu de review sur les histoires que l'on aime ! sûrement un punition divine... ^^ mais ça veut pas dire que l'on ne veut pas de reviews hein, le prenait pas comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne veux pas dire que Potter est un véritable pervers, mais bon… Il a tout de même bien mater mon décolleté.

-« C'est moi ou ce con est un véritable pervers ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il voulait voler nos bonbons ! Bonbons gagnés avec un travail précieux et recherché !

-Ouais… Il nous reste que 26 paquets de chocogrenouilles, environ 4 kg de marque des ténèbres comestibles et 5 patacitrouilles.

-Attends… Tu veux dire qu'il nous a volé 5 PATACITROUILLES ?! Oh, il ne croit tout de même pas qu'il va s'en sortir aussi facilement ! »

Oh, le connard ! Il a osé… Les patacitrouilles en plus… LES PATACITROUILLES !

« -On va se venger Oly, t'inquiète pas pour ça. BONBONS POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! », hurle Chelly en entrant dans le compartiment, « Un pour Jane, un pour DhiDhi et le reste, pour nous !

-J'aurais préféré une patacitrouille, » ose demander Adhita.

Un ange passe.

« -Crève. Meurs. Suicide-toi.

-Tu peux même te noyer dans ton caca si tu le souhaite. T'étouffer avec du lait ? » je demande amoureusent.

-On en a rien à battre de ce que tu veux, tu ne touches pas à nos patacitrouilles.

-Ce sont _nos _patacitrouilles. D'ailleurs, vous savez d'où vient l'expression « un ange passe » ?

-Oui je sais !, s'exclame Jane, on disait que le silence était nécessaire à Mercure, ou Hermès, afin de transmettre les messages des dieux. En gros c'est la version chrétienne de cette croyance. »

Elle a réponse à tout cette fille, c'est incroyable.

-« Et bien moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu passer ce dieu, affirme Rachette.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'on a rarement des blancs dans nos conversations.

-En même temps on en a tellement, de la conversation !

-On est vachement intéressantes tout de même.

-C'est surtout parce que vous racontez de la merde dès que vous en avez l'occasion, c'est-à-dire toutes les deux secondes.

-Oh Adhita, parfois je me dis que tu n'es pas aussi éduquée que tu le prétends.

-Ouuuuuuuh Méchant ! », commente Jane.

En même temps c'est vrai que je suis plutôt fière de cette réplique.

-OR-

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Quelle est cette étrange nuisance sonore ?

Quelle est cette étrange créature qui vient de rentrer dans notre compartiment ?

Regard télépathique avec Rachel :

_C'est qui ?! _

_J'en sais rien ! _

_La première qui trouve paie le ciné de l'autre. _

_Ya pas de ciné à Poudlard. _

_1 gallion alors ! _

_Ok, marché conclu. _

-« Salut Anna ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demande Tarzan.

Tarzan… Jane… Vous avez compris ?

-« Anna Montgomery ! Bim. Bam. Boum. Raboule le fric !

-Merde t'as gagné…

-Euuh… Salut. Ouais elles étaient super!Je suis préfète en chef ! Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, malgré tous les optimals que j'ai eu ! En plus vous savez qui est le préfet en chef ? Je vous le donne en mille, c'est... »

J'avais oublié qu'elle parlait énormément. Et puis c'est quoi cette expression, « je vous le donne en mille » ? même le plus vieux moldu ne l'utilise plus ! Et la voilà qui reprend.

« ...Il est tellement beau, et très sérieux, le travail sera très agréable avec lui, j'en suis sûre. Et vous avez-vu cet écusson ? Très classe, n'est-ce pas ? Oh mais, je blablate, je blablate, et vous vos vacances ? Enrichissantes ?»

Rachel se penche doucement et me murmure l'oreille :

-« Je ne la trouve pas très jolie, la Montgomery.

-Comment ?, lui demande la concernée.

-Elle disait que tu étais moche, »je rétorque.

On éclate de rire.

Elle éclate de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'en suis sûre.

Les filles éclatent de rire.

Tout le monde rit, tout le monde il est content.

-« Plus sérieusement, demande Rachel, à part raconter ta vie, tu venais pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'était juste pour vous dire qu'on allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard, alors mettez votre uniforme! »

Utilité des préfets en chef ? Zéro.

-OR-

-« Aaaaah le bon air poudlarien, tu le sens Oly ? Cette odeur fraiche et pas encore abimée par le CO2 des voitures… Les créatures magiques et dangereuses de la forêt qui chantent des chants d'amour parce qu'elles sont en rut… C'est magnifi…

-FAZMAN ! BUCATAR !

-Ohh non ! C'est encore toi qu'elle a appelé en premier !

Vous n'avez pas pigé ? Mais c'est tout simple. À chaque fois que notre directrice bien aimée nous appelle de sa si jolie voix, celle qu'elle a appelé en second vas devoir lui répondre, et se ridiculiser...et devinez sur qui ça tombe la plus part du temps ?...

-En même temps tu le fais si bien petite Oly ! Me dit cette traîtresse de Rachel.

J'ai la poisse.

-Ouais enfin, la dernière fois j'avais si bien attiré l'attention que je me suis prise une colle toute seule, toi tu as eu même droits aux regards terrifiés de bouffondors en voyant un serpent débarquer dans leurs salle commune ! Pute.

-Conne.

-Salope.

-Trêves de plaisanteries !, hurle notre chère directrice, C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que ça arrive ! CINQUANTE points en moins dès le Poudlard Express !

-Vous êtes rayonnante aujourd'hui professeure McGonagall.

-J'en ai connu des zigotos mais aucun n'avait réussi à faire du négatif ! C'est un record !

-Tu entends ça Rachel ? On est à la première place !

-Oh mais oui ! C'est un grand moment. Je vais préparer un discours !

-Taisez-vous ! Non mais voler la dame aux bonbons... Dix heures de colles et remboursement des sucreries ! Vous allez également devoir présenter vos excuses ! »

Et blablabla … Irresponsables blablabla.

« -A tout à l'heure Madame ! Tu as raison Rachel, elle est rayonnante aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle s'est faite une teinture. Sans déconner, elle a moins de cheveux blancs !

-Ah tu crois ? Ça se trouve elle a juste baisé.

-Tu penses ? Mais avec qui ?

-J'ai quelque théories … Alors tout d'abord…

-Bon les filles désolée de vous interrompre mais la diligence est là ! »

Il y a des gens qui arrivent à voir les sombrals. Et bien pas moi. Sachez-le c'est important. Mais j'aimerais bien en monter un quand même ! Ça doit faire bizarre vu que tu vois rien. Et en même temps Rachel dit qu'ils sont squelettiques. Ça doit faire vachement mal au cul dans ces cas là ! Après y a squelettique et squelettique. La différence est frappante, non ?

« Oooh regardez ! Un saule cogneur ! Oh là là qu'est-ce que c'est sympa cette visite guidée. Et là, une fleur ! »

Et c'est une très jolie fleur ! Marron chocolat. On dirait qu'elle me regarde. Et si je regarde bien j'aperçois la souhaite d'une femme qui me regarde également… Une très jolie femme. Ça alors, une déesse ?

«-Ça, ce n'est pas une fleur, ça c'est mon œil.

-Et bien ils sont … parfaits, Dhidhi !

-Merci.

-Ils sont parfait parce que j'arrive à voir mon reflet !

-OR-

Grande Salle. Manger moi vouloir.

« FAZMAN ! BUCATAR ! »

Et une humiliation de plus, une !

-« Salut Nott ! Comment va ? Je lui demande.

-Comment va ? COMMENT VA ? Je suis le préfet de notre maison. LE préfet des serpents ! C'est franchement un honneur ! Je suis fier de ce titre alors dites-moi … Pourquoi vous vous acharnez à me gâcher la vie ?!

-Oooh, elle t'a juste demandé comment tu allais, pas un rapport complet de ta phobie de la déception.

-Mais je vous parle pas de ça, je vous parle de votre comportement ! Ça nous touche aussi ! Ça nous touche TOUS ! -50 points ! Nous avons -50 points ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a fallu rajouter un sablier pour compter les négatifs ? On a ajouté un sablier, par Merlin !

-Il est joli ?

-Qui ?

-Le sablier !

-Arrêtez vos conneries putain ! Et dire que les serpents doivent être rusés… Vous ne méritez pas votre place ici, vous ne méritez pas votre place à Serpentard !

C'est fou, j'en ai déjà marre de son discours d'honneur de Serpentard bafoué ! Oh mais que vois-je là-bas ? Ne serait-ce pas...

-POLOCHOOON ! je hurle en apercevant mon meilleur ami, assis près de Jane et Dhidhi à la table des Serdaigles. Tu m'as trop manqué ! Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?

-Bien sûre que oui ! Je t'aimerais encore plus une fois que tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça. Et encore plus si tu ne hurles pas au beau milieu de la grande salle.

-Sottises, il est trop bien mon surnom !

-Je t'aime, ça fait du bien de te revoir mais vue tous les regards qu'on nous lance, tu devrais aller t'asseoir à ta table.

-Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement !

-Ouais mais non, va à ta table. Mais je t'aime hein !

-Ouais ouais … »

Fillette.

-« Il va bien ?, demande Chelly.

-Ouaip ! Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée avec Nott.

-Pas grave, j'ai su le maîtriser. J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi. Viens, on compare les premières années à du manger.

-Lui c'est une saucisse.

-Gryffondor ! hurle le Choixpeau.

-Tout d'un coup je dirais un hot dog !

-Et lui, regarde sa gueule ! Elle est tellement carrée et aplatie qu'on dirait une tablette de chocolat !

-Chocolat noisette même.

-Regarde là ! Celle-là ! Déjà deux melons à la place des seins !

-T'inquiète Kékette, rembourrage. »

Les gosses de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était.

-Oly… Oly regarde celui-là. C'est … Mais c'est un parfait Donut ! Regarde comme il est rond !

-Serpentard !

-Oh putain Rachel ! On a Bouboule dans notre maison ! Tu te rends compte on a Bouboule !

Alors je tiens a vous rassurer. On a absolument rien contre les gens ronds. Pour dire la vérités on trouve que c'est les plus sympas. En plus franchement, à chaque fois qu'on vole un bouboule, on trouve toujours une patacitrouille. Non non sans déconner. C'est les plus mieux ! Comme ça il est dans notre maison on va pouvoir refaire nos provisions ! C'est tiptop ! Et puis on va l'adopter et il va devenir notre nouvel ami ! J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour lui va. Donut à jamais.

Le discours de McGonagall est interminable…

« La forêt interdite est évidemment interdite… »

Elle dit toujours cette phrase, elle doit bien aimer. Et puis c'est un peu nous prendre pour des cons. Comment ça je passe ma vie dans la forêt interdit ?! Ingrats va.

« -Les sabliers sont affichés dans le hall. Nouveauté de cette année, les sabliers négatifs…

-Hum Hum. »

Ce raclement de gorge appartient à Rachel. Une Rachel debout sur la chaise.

« -Amies, Amis, camarades et collègues. »

Quelle est jolie comme ça… La silhouette fine, fière et imposante… Ses cheveux longs virevoltant dans le vent provoqué par la respiration attentive et passionnée des gamins de la salle… Le regard déterminé et dont le bleu révèle la profondeur de son âme…

« - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ce jour sera gravé dans nos cœurs, nos corps et nos esprits à tout jamais. C'est un jour nouveau ! Un jour idéal et parfait. Mystérieux, mystique. En effet aujourd'hui, Olimpia et moi-même sommes premières. On a gagné la médaille d'or chers amis, la première place ! Les premières d'une grande lignée de personnages inoubliables. Aucun n'avait réussi cet exploit. Il faut beaucoup de travail pour arriver à un tel niveau mais, comme vous le voyez on a réussi. Et c'est grâce à vous. Alors merci. Nous vous aimons. Kiss kiss Love love.

-TA GUEULE FAZMAN ET ASSIED TOI ! »

Serait-ce la voix de notre préfet bien aimé ? Et pourquoi je suis la seule à applaudir ?

* * *

Yo ! c'est encore moi qui cause ! alors vous avez kiffé sa race ? (humhum)... Bref, ma chère camarade flippait un peu de le publier...

Bref, on revient toutes les deux de 10 jours de vacances, et on repart bientôt, donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir publier la suite... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, suite, il y aura ! voili voilou !


	5. Dindes, Porridge et Lessive

_**NOTE:**_Yo ! ça y est, le voici enfin le 5ème chapitre... j'ai mis du temps à le pondre celui là ! elle est pas facile la Rachel. Mais j'ai réussi, enfin je crois... j'attends vos retours !

Donc en cette veille de rentrée de classe (ô rage ! ô désespoir ...etc...) ma camarade et moi-même sommes au bord du précipice. Nous allons retrouver nos "chères" amies, et toute l'ambiance lycéenne et tout...Mais plus qu'un an !

on pense à vous, lecteurs/trices, qui rentrent ou sont rentrées en cours, et qui cherchent désespérément une corde pour...jouer à la corde à sauter dans la cour de récré ! ok je débloque!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce qui est drôle avec Nott, c'est que depuis la première année, il n'a pas changé. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Toujours aussi pédant, hautain, morne, placide et ennuyeux. Il parait qu'il est sérieux, silencieux et mystérieux. Mon cul ouais ! Avec nous, môssieur n'hésite pas à sortir les grands mots ! Le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'est une de nos principales occupation: vous comprendrez donc que lorsqu'il m'a "gentiment" demander de me taire, j'étais aux anges !

- Même pas un jour qu'on est là, et il pète déjà son câble ! Ah la la, Rachou, tu fais fort cette année. Très beau discours en passant ! Si tu avais vu la tête de McGo!

- Et oui je sais, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une classe comme la mienne ! Heuu...au fait, Oly le mot de passe, c'est quoi déjà ?

Je la regarde, elle me regarde, on se regarde, on regarde la porte, on se re-regarde, bref, on est dans le caca de troll jusqu'au cou...

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez plantées devant la porte ?

On se retourne de concert pour se trouver face à Armoire-à-glace-aux-blagues-salaces, ou Flint pour les intimes. Tiens il a encore grandit pendant les vacances. Mais ne serait-ce pas un petit bidon qu'il a là...?

- Me dites pas que vous avez ENCORE oublié le mot de passe ?

- Techniquement on ne l'a pas oublié, puisqu'on ne l'a jamais su, je réponds, très fière de moi ! Et oui, mon intelligence me surprend parfois moi-même.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à Owen ?

- Heu comment te dire que Nott n'était pas très disposé à nous aider aujourd'hui ...

- Serieux ? À peine arrivées, et vous faites déjà des votres...On n'est pas sortis du Trois Balais ! Et dis moi Bucatar, tu as deux nouveaux amis qui ont enfin décidé à pointer leur nez ? Parce que à ce rythme là, je vais commencer à t'apprecier, hein !

Bon c'est pas tout, mais il commence à nous faire chier le mec là ! On se les gèle dans ce cachot, et il parle, il parle, il parle ! Et vu la tête de Oly, il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête de parler et regarder ces seins comme ça !

- Bon écoute, trou duc', tu nous dis le mot de passe ou je te fous un de mes poings fétiches dans ta gueules d'ignare de bas étage !

Et encore je suis sympa avec lui, parce que c'est notre capitaine. Et oui bon d'accord, il est quand même assez baraque, malgré son petit bide à Bière !

-OR-

- Home sweet Home ! C'est fou ce que mon lit chéri m'avait manqué ! Et ces rideaux ! Et ces fenêtres ! Et ce parquet !

- Tu vas pas nous la faire chaque année Oly quand même !

- Mais tu te rends compte, insensible jeune fille, que c'est notre dernière année dans ce dortoir ô combien...

Bizarrement je ne saurais jamais la fin de sa phrase, puisque madame court dans la salle de bain pour éviter les nouvelles arrivantes qui... et merde, les nouvelles arrivantes. Tout le problème réside dans cette simple appellation "nouvelles arrivantes", qui pourrait être remplacée par "camarades de dortoirs", "élèves de la même année et de la même maison" ou encore " salopes à gros cul et à la cervelle inexistante"...

Les voici donc, toutes les trois qui me regardent, dans toute leur stupidi...hum pardon, splendeur !

- Fazman, déjà la ?

Ça, c'est Baddock, Dolores. Inutile n°1

- Ah, tu n'es pas morte ?

Ça, c'est Harper, Mary. Inutile n°2

- Saluuuut Rachel !

Et ça, c'est Warrington, Betty. Inutile n°3, et hypocrite avec ça.

Pour faire court, on ne les aime pas, elles nous aiment pas, ça s'arrête là.

Et là vous vous dites "mais elles n'aiment personne ces deux meufs ou quoi ?" Et bien vous avez tout compris, nous n'aimons personne. Na. C'est triste hein ? Ça va, j'le vis bien moi. Et puis je n'ai pas toujours été associable, malgré ce que dit Olimpia ! Et oui, fut une époque où j'étais entourée d'une cour, une multitude de personnes se pressaient pour me baiser les pieds, tous rêvaient d'être ne serait-ce que regarder par mon magnifique regard et...

- Encore dans tes rêves de mégalomane Rach' ? Me coupe Oly.

- Et toi, espèce de lâche, tu m'as laissée seule face à l'invasion dindanesque des trois dindes !

- Bah écoute, je te rappelle que Betty me hait, me déteste, me débecte, que Harper rêve de me tuer dans mon sommeil et je ne te parle pas de Baddock ! Celle-là, si elle pouvait, elle me...

- Raserait la tête pour en faire une serviette de bain, je sais. Mais moi aussi elles me haïssent, et bizarrement je ne sais pas pourquoi...J'ai toujours été un ange avec elles pourtant...

- A part lorsque tu les as enfermées dans la salle de bain avec le rat mort. Ou quand tu as envoyé une beuglante à Harper en faisant croire que c'était sa grand-mère, morte trois jours plus tôt...ou quand...

- D'accord, d'accord, mais j'ai fait tout ça pour te venger, me amor ! Je la regarde, ne suis-je pas une meilleure amie adorable !

- Et tu t'es mis à dos tout Poudlard juste pour moi.

Ok là. Stop. Si l'autre commence à faire dans le mélodrame et les souvenirs on n'en sortira jamais.

Avouez, vous voulez tout savoir ? Et bien...vous saurez rien ! Re-Na.

- Rach'...

- Mmmmh...

- Tu as vu Harry pendant le dîner ?

Arrêtez vos hormones mesdemoiselles, on ne parle pas de Harry, THE Harry, mais tout simplement, Harry Carley, Serdaigle, petit-copain de Betty-grosses-fesses Warrington, et meilleur ami de Oly.

À part son prénom, il n'a rien pour lui. Mais alors rien. Même pas une petite cicatrice pour rattraper le coup. La question est: "pourquoi cette victime et cet abruti de première est ami avec mon amie ?"

Vous n'avez rien suivi ? Tant pis pour vous. De toute façon, quand on parle de Harry Carley, c'est jamais intéressant. Et puis avouons le, ce n'est pas un beau gosse. Même Potty-Potter est mieux avec sa tête d'ahuris.

-Tu n'en as rien à battre hein ? Oly me regarde, suspicieuse.

Elle le sait pourtant que j'ai du mal avec son pote.

-Si, si, mais heu...nan, rien à battre, désolée. Tu n'as qu'à demander à sa copine au gros cul...

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais signé son arrêt de mort.

-Hahaha, trop drôle Rackette, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! Et puis...

Elle s'arrête de parler. Attention elle va sortir une connerie.

-...c'est fou quand même. Dire qu'avant Harper était ma meilleure amie avec Baddock...

Je vous l'avais dit, qu'elle allait sortir une connerie.

-...et toi avec Mary McMillan. Tu te rends compte ?

Et elle continue en plus. Désespérante !

Qui c'est McMillan...rien du tout, juste une toute petite rikiki erreur de jeunesse. Une Poufsouffle en plus ! Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adooooore les Poufsouffles... à part elle. Et elle. Et celle-là aussi. Et ces deux-là ... Ouais, bah nan, les blaireaux de notre année sont pas vraiment folichons et pas très fut-fut...Je ne les aime pas non plus. Une vraie associable, vous-dis-je !

- Tu penses à quoi ? Me demande Olynounette, affalée avec classe sur son lit.

- Aux Poufsouffles.

- Cauchemars ! Arrête, tu vas péter ton câble sinon. Pense plutôt aux mecs. Ça, c'est cool.

Je la regarde. Et merde, elle rentre en mode "bave"...

- Ouais ou pas... évite de baver sur ma malle tu veux ! Limace va ! Réfléchissons plutôt sur le plan "Caser-Jane-le-plus-vite-possible-avec-un-mec-simp a-qui-prendra-soin-d'elle-et-qui-voudra-bien-dépen ser-son-fric-pour-nous-et-à-qui-on-pourra-facileme nt-péter-la-gueule"...

Elle me fixe, perplexe. J'avais oublié que j'étais la seule à avoir un cerveaux ici.

-Aaaaaaaahh ouiiiii !

C'est bon, elle a capté. Elle a peut-être un demi cerveau

- Il faudrait sûrement en parler à Adhita ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera complètement à fond !

- Graaaaave ! Aurais-tu un cerveau entier ma chère amie ?

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Espèce de...

- Chuuuuut dodo.

Et je m'endors.

-OR-

- Debouuuuuuuuuut !

- Fazman, dis à ta salope de copine de se la fermer !

- Mmmmrglonboogrgrgggrmmmmmgrrrrrrr...!

- Quelle éloquence chérie, allez grouille, j'ai la dalle !

Je hais les matins. Je hais Olimpia Bucatar. Je hais ces dindes qui mettent trois heures à se maquiller. Je hais les uniformes. Et je hais les matins.

- J'ai l'impression que tu te répètes légèrement mon amie, me dit Oly.

C'est fou ! Elle se réveille plus tôt que tout le monde pour profiter de la salle de bain tranquillement, et elle réussi à être quand même au taquet ! Alors que moi je me lève dix minutes avant de sortir, et malgré la douche et un combat de couette, je reste un zombie qui n'a pas eu sa dose de porridge. Bah quoi ? Le porridge, c'est ma vie. Et ceux de Poudlard sont vraiment, vraiment bon. Voilà qui me met de bonne humeur tiens !

- Ryryyyyyyyyyy ! Court ma folle de copine, dans les bras de son meilleur pote. Ouaip, le fameux Harry Carley.

Finalement, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

- Heu, salut Rachel ! Ça va ? De bonnes vacances ?

Bizarrement, lui il m'aime bien. Je crois qu'il a surtout peur de moi...tu ferais bien mon petit, tata Rachou peut être vraiment, vraiment, méchante.

- Arrête ce regard, Chucky. Tu ne tueras pas Harry aujourd'hui, me lance Oly.

Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain peut-être...Muhaaahahahaha !

- A la bouffe ! Mon diabolisme à faim.

PORRIDGE, mon ami !

- Vos emplois du temps mesdemoiselles.

Qui ose m'interrompre dans mon royal petit-déjeuner ? Qui êtes-vous misérable arrogant aux yeux bridés ?

- Monsieur Fung Ju ! Alors, le pays du soleil levant est levé ? Quoique y a pas que le soleil qui se lève hein ?! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Je suis vietnamien mademoiselle Bucatar...et j'ai beau le dire chaque année, votre blague n'est toujours pas drôle et elle reste légèrement déplacée.

- Ne lui en voulez-vous pas monsieur Chang, l'humour d'Olimpia ne s'est toujours pas développé pendant les vacances...

- C'est Fung Ju, mademoiselle Fazman et pas Chang. Celle-là aussi vous me la faites chaque année. Voici vos emplois du temps... Et pas de négociations cette année, non plus !

Bah, comment il a su ? Tssss...et puis Chang ça lui va beaucoup mieux !

- Rachinette ! Regarde-moi cet emploi du temps de malade ! Ils veulent nous tuer à la tâche ou quoi ! Bande de snragloufs décérébrés !

En effet. On est mortes. En plus on a quasiment pas de cours avec les Serdaigles ! À chier quoi... Je proteste ! Je vais aller me plaindre pour cette misérable qu'est ce torchon de parchemin ! Scandale ! Foi de Fazman, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

- Bah tu fais quoi, Chucky ? Me demande Oly, alors que je me lève. Pourquoi tu brandis ta cuillère ?

Je la regarde, et lui déclare cette phrase, digne de l'amiral Nelson:

-Mon amie, nous partons en guerre. En guerre contre l'administration qui nous prend pour des elfes de maisons bénévoles. En guerre contre cette société qui ne respecte pas les droits primaires des élèves. En guerre contre ces professeurs arrogants et usant de leurs pouvoirs sur nous, pauvres victimes victimisées. Et enfin, en guerre contre les dindes qui roucoulent dans notre dortoirs, le transformant en basse-cour.

Je me dis parfois, qu'il faudrait que je fasse de la politique. Ça serait pas mal...

Ah bah voilà quelqu'un qui va pouvoir m'aider.

- Nott ! Trouve-moi le préfet-en-chef, j'ai une félonie à dénoncer. Je lui lance

- Fazman, aurais-tu abusé de porridge pour être aussi réveillée ? Me demande un blondinet à coté du préfet.

Ah bah tiens, Malfoy. Il a refais sa teinture ?

- J'te cause pas toi, blondinet. Donc, Nott ?

- C'est Anna Montgomery, Fazman. Mais tu peux aussi m'en parler à moi, si ta requête n'est pas déplacée...

- Bah pourquoi ? Je lui demande. Il me prend pour qui lui ?

Je lui demande le préfet en chef, pas un petit préfet inutile.

- Je suis préfet-en-chef.

Autant pour moi. Attendez-là, le mec qui est "tellement beau, trop sérieux" et patatati et patatata... Bonne Mère.

- Et donc, ta "félonie à dénoncer" ?

Il croit vraiment que je vais lui dire ? À lui ? Tssssss...il me prend pour qui ? N'est pas né le jour où je me plaindrais à môssieur Nott...

- Dans tes rêves ! Je vais faire mon coup d'état sans toi. Hmmpf !

Il me regarde, hausse les épaules et s'en va. Bon, je fais ma gentille ou pas ?

-Hé Nott ! Fais gaffe, Montgoméry te trouve tellement beau et trop sérieux qu'elle risque de te sauter dessus lors d'une de vos rondes. Les placards sombres et étroits, c'est son rayon il paraît. Après j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

Et voilà, ma B-A de la journée. Je rejoins Oly qui a l'air de vouloir se noyer dans son jus de citrouille. Allez une seconde B-A...je me ramollis.

- Bah qu'est ce qui se passe Olynounette ?

Elle me regarde, lasse.

- Polochon me fait la gueule parce qu'il m'a vu avec Ryry tout à l'heure. Ils me font chier ces deux-là.

Moi aussi ils me font chier. Mais c'est qui Polochon ? Ah oui, Paul. Paul et Harry, une grande histoire de...pas-amour. Ils se haïssent. Et pourtant ils sont tous les deux les meilleurs potes de Oly. La vie est compliquée parfois.

- Allez, tu t'en bats les couilles, ça va vite lui passer ! Il t'adore trop !

Tiens, mais que vois-je ? serait-ce notre ami Cindy ?

Oly et moi on se regarde et...

- Cindyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Et on se jette dans ses bras. On l'aime notre petit Cindy. L'homme de notre vie à toutes les deux ! Et oui, un homme, c'est ça le plus drôle ! Saviez-vous que Cindy est à l'origine un nom de mec ? Bah maintenant oui.

- Vous allez me le faire chaque année ? Nous demande-t-il, dépité.

- Et dire que c'est notre dernière année? Snif, tu vas nous manquer Cindy-chéri, renchérit Oly en essuyant une larme, imaginaire j'espère.

Je remarque à coté du Serpentard un autre Vert-Argent qui se moque allègrement de son ami.

- Tiens, Potter n°2, je l'apostrophe.

Il s'arrête de rire, net. Je fais si peur que ça ?

Bon en vrai, il s'appelle Albus. Albus Severus. Ce n'est peut-être pas mieux que Carley, mais au moins, Potter n°2 a une belle gueule.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous on a Méta, déclare Oly.

Et qui dit Méta dit Kata...strov. Ouaip, Katastrov, le prof de Métamorphose... Russe de son état, et adepte des horaires et des règlements, respectés à la lettre. Les anciens ont beau nous le dire, ça m'étonnerait que McGo ou feu-Rogue soit pire.

- Damned... en plus on est avec les Poufsouffles...

- Double-Damned.

- Et en plus, on est en retard.

- Triple-Damned.

Bon, et bien, c'est parti pour le jogging du matin.

-OR-

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire que tu l'aies fait, Rackette. Là c'est sûre, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, elle te hait !

- En même temps, elle n'avait pas qu'à dire que Le Seigneur des Anneaux était de la gnognotte... Nan mais oh !

Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tolkien est un dieu. Point barre.

Elle aurait dû d'ailleurs me remercier la Montgoméry, ces cheveux sont beaucoup mieux comme ça. Un peu plus vert...caca d'oie. J'ai mis du temps à choisir la couleur.

Oly et moi n'en pouvons plus, on rigole tellement qu'on est obligées de s'asseoir par terre.

- Bravo Rachel, tu as trouvé ça drôle peut-être ? Il serait temps que tu grandisses dans ta tête !

M'apostrophe une voix insupportable. Baddock. Et Harper aussi.

- Laisse-les, elles sont restées en Troisième année et à leurs blagues puériles.

Cette voix, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Pas assez longtemps faut croire.

- Tu permets McMillan ? Tu devrais vite aller te réfugier dans la jupe de Cassidy. À moins que tu veu avoir la même couleur que Montgoméry ? Solidarité féminine nan ?

Je la regarde, narquoise.

Elle s'en va, bras dessus , bras dessous avec Baddock et Harper.

Je me tourne vers Oly. Je n'aurais pas du. On ré-explose de rire.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Ah bah, Jane et Adhita. Et ..euh...comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Juste Montgoméry qui a osé blasphémé sur Tolki d'amour. Rach' lui a remis les idées en place. Enfin les cheveux plutôt...

- Anna ? Mais elle est adorable ! La coupe l'inconnue.

- Il faut que tu saches, Ariel, que Tolkien c'est...notre Dieu. L'égal de Merlin, explique Jane.

Voilà, Ariel. Ariel Stebbins. Gentille mais un peu conne sur les bords. Sert à rien quoi.

Moi méchante ? Jamais !

Oly fixe Stebbins étrangement...elle va encore sortir une connerie, je l'arrête ou pas ?

- Tu as un lien avec la petite Sirène ?

Hahaha ! Ça valait le coup !

- Ou peut-être avec la lessive ?

Là, elle aurait dû se taire.

- Oly, tu t'arrêtes vraiment jamais... soupire Adhita.

- Bah quoi ?

Ah la la...ma tendre et naïve Olimpia... qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?!

Ah bah merde. En tout cas, on arrivera toujours en retard !

- Oly, grouille, cette fois c'est Londubat qui va crier !

Et c'est parti pour un autre jogging ! À ce rythme là, je vais commencer à maigrir ! Même plus besoin de se faire vomir !

- Vous mangez à notre table ce midi ? Nous crie Jane.

Malgré les années, Jane n'a pas compris que rares sont les gens qui nous apprécient et nous acceptent à leur tables... Mais tant pis, à leurs risques et périls !

Oly et Chucky sont dans la place !

- Hé, les folles, on parie qu'on arrive avant vous aux serres ?

- Quelle est cette atroce petite voix ? Tu entends ça Oly ?

- Aucune idée...c'est comme un petit moustique désagréable...

Héhé, on est diaboliques ! Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire à Potty-Potter...hé oui, monsieur l'ébouriffé n'a pas l'ai content qu'on le traite de moustique. Pauvre petite âme sensible et...

- Bah pourquoi tu es par terre Oly ? Tu embrasses le sol ? Je m'arrête et l'aide à se relever. Vraiment trop gentille

- Ce connard m'a fait un croche-patte ! Il va me le payer, foi d'une Bucatar, s'énerve-t-elle.

Après, on dit que c'est moi la maladroite. Mais Potty-Potter a fait une erreur. Une grave erreur. Une très grave erreur. Oly déteste tomber, et ça, j'en sais quelque chose.

-En plus, avec les deux autres qui rigolent..., continue-t-elle de marmonner.

Les deux autres ? Ah ouais, ces deux suiveurs là, euh...le fils Londubat et Weaslette là. Leurs prénoms m'échappent. Ça commence par la même lettre, j'en suis sûre...Barnabé et Babar ?

- Je dois être vengée ! Hein Rach' ? Rachel ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Colin et Corentin ? Edouard et Eric ? F...

- RACHEL !

- Hein ? Ha oui oui, vengeance vengeance ! T'inquiète Paulette, Londubat père va apprendre certaines choses sur son fils... Mais dis-toi que la vengeance, c'est comme le porridge, c'est meilleur froid.

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Elles sont très bien mes métaphores !

- Fred et Franck ! Voilà ! Mais après va savoir qui est qui !

Elle me re-regarde bizarrement. Si elle dit que je suis désespérante, je lui rappelle le coup de Stebbins et de la lessive !

* * *

Ouf, fini ! Verdict ? n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! ou à nous contacter ! on est ouvertes à toutes les remarques (construites) !

Au fait d'ailleurs, nous avons des comptes séparés moi c'est_ Loanne_ et l'auteure de Olimpia c'est ... elle n'a pas de pseudo pour l'instant_. N_ous sommes aussi, Grub et Mub ! (petite référence à Epic ! comprenne qui pourra ^^)

voili voilou ! spécial dédicace à _poniponi, _Tolkien à jamais dans nos coeurs ! CRI rpz ! (humhum...le moment kikoo est passé !)

A bientôt !


	6. Sports et agressions de haut niveau

**_NOTE_**: Bon voilà voilà ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre que je trouve pas super super ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez une fois que vous aurez fini ! Vos critiques sont toujours le bienvenue ! Vos questions aussi. Vos idées. Vos anecdotes ... vos blagues ... Vos vies ... Bref je me suis perdue et je vous laisse a votre lecture !

* * *

Je déteste tomber…

Non sérieux toutes les sortes de cassages de gueule : les glissades sur le cul, face contre terre, tomber d'un étage en talons, tomber avec son snowboard du télésiège, tomber à plat lors d'un saut à la piscine, tomber d'un toit, tomber scolairement…

Non j'aime pas.

Même si je suis tirée par un beau gosse !

Et je déteste encore moins tomber à cause d'un beau gosse, ou plutôt d'un troll hideux, méchant et égocentrique avec l'intelligence d'un scrout à pétard, les cheveux de Einstein et pervers qui plus est. Bref un laideron qui se prend pour un beau gosse.

-« Melle Bucatar ! Mlle Fazman ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous arrivez en retard à mon premier cours de Botanique ?!

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre fils, répond ma chère amie. Profitez-en pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait hier également… Avec la petite là, au fond de la salle. Touffe de cheveux, là ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça n'impliquait pas de petite culotte… »

La Touffe de cheveux que montrait Chelly n'était autre que Vera McLaggen. Elle peut être sympa… Mais un peu salope sur les bords. Pour faire court elle a dû se taper tous les mecs de cette école. C'est pas la seule vous me direz… Mais en l'occurrence c'est elle qui, dernièrement, se tapait Londubat. Et vu la tête qu'ils font, ça se pourrait bien que Rachel ait vu juste.

-« Vous avez le chic pour énerver le prof vous, bande de cinglées.

-Mais non il nous adore ! Hein, Oly qu'il nous aime trop ?

-Bien sûre ! En même temps nous sommes si adorables !

-Ouais ça doit être ça… » répond Elizabeth.

Je vous explique, Elizabeth Finningan est une griffondor certes… Mais une griffondor qu'on adore. Petit conseil, ne la faites pas trop chier si vous tenez encore à vos dents. Ne vous fiez pas à sa petite taille et à sa bouille d'ange.

Cette fille est dangereuse.

On l'a appris à nos dépends avec Chelly… Voyez-vous c'était un soir d'hiver comme un autre. Nous nous faisions chier et nous avions faim. Alors nous avons décidé de voler quelques chocogrenouilles par ci, par là, dans les sacs. Mais pour ça, faut bien faire diversion ! Alors on a transformé le terrain de Quidditch en terrain pour faire du … Patinage ! Non seulement les gens devaient payer pour y entrer (on s'est fait des sous… DES SOUS ! On a pu aller acheter des Patacitrouilles avec ça… Beaucoup, beaucoup de patacitrouilles…) mais nous avions accès à pas mal de biens... Si vousvoyez cequejeveuxdire. Et elle nous a littéralement pris … la main dans son sac. Le sort qu'elle nous a lancé ce jour-là est resté une semaine … On n'avait pas l'air futées avec nos pustules en forme de cœur sur le visage.

Ca valait le coup, rien que pour le lancer à notre tour sur Harper. Me réveiller avec sa gueule pustulée tous les matins et ses pleurs de désespoir… On a réussi à le faire durer un mois ! C'est la plus belle mélodie au monde.

-« T'es vraiment pathétique Bucatar. Tu ne peux ni marcher, ni te défendre toute seule. T'as rien pour toi finalement !

-Ah si ! Elle a des seins ! Seins que tu matais bien il y a quelque jours ! Oh mais c'est que tu rougis mais c'est mignon !

-Je ne rougis pas. J'en n'ai rien à faire moi de sa poitrine j'en ai une autre que je peux toucher quand je veux ! Une belle poitrine. Qui appartient à une belle femme. Vous deux vous êtes moches. Clairement, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Surtout toi Fazman. Ou devrais-je dire _FAT_man ? »

Mais quel petit Connard ! Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre avec sa tête de Troll ! Mais … mais … attends voir un peu ! MA baguette… où est ma baguette ?

BAM !

J'ai le mérite d'être rapide.

-« Bah alors Potter, on ne sait pas marcher ? En même temps avec un cerveau d'hiboux comme le tien … Ah et avant de lancer le sort qui t'as fait tomber le cul en l'air, j'ai lancé un sort au tapis…

-Mais … Mais …

-Mais oui ! Tu es collé au tapis. Bonne chance pour te relever. Oh et Potter, je déteste tomber. »

-OR-

-« Euuh les filles ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Potter se balade avec un bout de tapis collé au visage ? » nous demande Jane

-« Parce que c'est un connard. »

-OR-

«-Sachant que c'est la dernière journée ensoleillée je propose de faire trempette dans le lac ?

-Tu oublies le calamar ?

-Bah il a l'habitude de nous voir avec Oly ! Et puis on pourra essayer de le faire danser !

-Encore ?! Il n'apprendra jamais la macarena, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer !

-Nanana j'entends pas !

-Non mais vraiment !

-Nanana ! Chantons : Le petit escargot voulait devenir une grenouille ! Il alla voir le sorcier qui mangeait des nouilles ! Celui-ci tout gentillet, lui lança un sort compliqué ! Bah alors Oly tu ne chantes pas ?

-Je réfléchie. »

Gros Blanc.

« -Ca alors Olimpia ça t'arrive ? demande Celle Qui Est Eduquée.

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-A votre avis…. Si on se transforme en sirène, on communique comment avec les autres ? Genre ils parlent anglais ? Parce que la petite sirène parlait anglais, mais même en sirène ! Alors que celles qu'on avait étudiées l'année dernière elle envoyaient des ultrasons bizarres…

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-On ne peut pas se transformer en sirène Oly, dit Jane avec gentillesse.

-Mais si on peut ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen ! Tu verras un jour tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça !

-Jane a raison, petite tête.

-Même toi Rachel ? C'est bon j'en ai marre je vais voir Polochon pour la peine ! »

Non mais vous arrivez à le croire vous ? Elles sont toutes si pessimistes ! Et puis c'est bon hein je suis pas si conne que ça !

-« Polochoooooon elles sont méchantes avec moi ! Tu peux les taper s'il te plait ? Dubois. Malcolm.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Dubois alors que t'appelles Malcolm par son prénom ?

-Parce que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Par conséquent tu es l'ennemi.

-AHA ! Tu te sens menacée par notre équipe, avoue ! En même temps j'ai rarement vu une équipe de Quidditch aussi bonne.

-T'as pas un peu la grosse tête ? Paul je peux le frapper ?

-Ah non toujours pas !

-T'es pas drôôôle !

-T'es sûr ? _Tarentallegra ! »_

J'aime bien ce sort… Je pars du principe qu'on est toujours heureux en dansant ! Et j'aime bien rendre les gens heureux ! En plus tu peux voir comment dansent les gens ! Et Dubois n'est vraiment pas prêt pour « Danse avec les stars » moi je vous le dis !

« -Mais Oly je t'ai dit que j'étais sûr !

-Bah non tu as dit le contraire !

-J'ai bougé ma tête de haut en bas ça veut dire oui !

-Bah excuse-moi mais dans certains pays ça veut dire non !

-_Finite Incantatem._

-Pas drôle. »

-OR-

-« PUTAIN FAZMAN ARRETE TE TORTURER BALTHAZAR ET METS TOI AU BOULOT !

-Oly ! Oly regarde ! Il bave ! Regarde Oly ! Suis la bave !

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH ! En même temps il a la tête en bas !

-FAZMAN !

- Regarde il devient tout rouge !

-FAZMAN JE TE PROMETS QUE SI TU NE LE REMETS PAS CORRECTEMENT SUR SON BALAI JE…

-HAHAHAHA ! Regarde OLy ! Oh j'adore ce nouveau jouet ! AïE ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL !

-JE M'EN BATS LES COUILLES TU POSES NOTT PAR TERRE ! C'EST TON PUTAIN DE PARTENAIRE, PAS TON JOUET.

-Rooh ça va… Pète un coup… »

Bah y a pas que petit Nott qui soit tout rouge…

Non sérieusement, faut qu'il arrête de crier c'est vraiment insupportable ça m'empêche d'entendre Chelly et ça fait mal à la tête de me concentrer pour comprendre. Et puis c'est bon faut bien bizuter le nouveau … En plus c'est le frère de Nott alors c'est encore plus drôle ! Et franchement le souaffle qu'il lui a lancé à la gueule c'était pas très sympa ! Non parce qu'un capitaine n'est pas sensé agresser les membres de son équipe ! Surtout un des meilleurs membres, parce que, faut l'avouer, Chelly est une bonne batteuse. Ça doit être parce qu'elle aime bien frapper les gens ! Et puis, il faut bien qu'il apprenne à la connaitre le Nott junior s'il veut être son partenaire !

Vous avez du mal à comprendre ? Je récapitule : Rachel est batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Le gars qui crie c'est notre pousuiveur, et capitaine qui plus est, Demetrius Flint. Le deuxième batteur est Balthazar Nott, quatrième année, petit frère de Owen Nott. Et moi je suis belle, intelligente et sexy.

QUI A TOUSSE AU FOND DE LA SALLE QUE JE LUI PUSTULE LE VISAGE ?!

L'équipe est également composée de Scorpius Malfoy, gardien, Albus Potter, poursuiveur, Hannah Bridgestone, poursuiveuse et Angel Zabini, attrapeur ! Ou Gabriel Zabini… Bref c'est une équipe que nous aimons beaucoup. Ce sont tous des gens extraordinaires qui nous aident tous les jours à nous épanouir et à devenir des meilleures personnes. Des gens en OR, comme nous ! Des personnes chères à nos cœurs. Des amis pour la vie ! Notre merveilleuse famille. Ils seront tous témoins à nos mariages.

Non, je déconne, ils sont tous cons.

Enfin ça va j'aime bien Angel et Gabriel ! Ce sont les deux jumeaux de Serpentard. Ils sont carrément identiques ! Officiellement cette année c'est Angel notre attrapeur. Je dis officiellement parce qu'ils changent tout le temps ! Je dois dire que c'est assez pratique quand l'un ne va pas bien ou s'ennuie en plein match de Quidditch. Et puis en plus ils sont cons alors ça me fait rire. Et ils sont beaux gosses alors je les matte avec plaisir. Mais attends….

-« RACHEL ! BOUGE J'AI UN TRUC A TE DIRE !

-Quoi ?

-Et si on mettait Angel et Gabriel avec Elizabeth et Lydia ? Genre Jumeaux avec jumelles ?!

-Ouais… Fin on gagne quoi en retour ?

-On peut les manipuler pour qu'ils croient que c'est eux qui nous l'on demandé et dans ce cas ils nous paieront alors on aura du fric ou des patacitrouilles ! Ça avait marché avec McLaggen et Londubat… »

Ah oui… J'ai oublié de vous préciser que Elizabeth à une sœur jumelle à Poufsouffle, Lydia, et qu'on savait pour les deux zigotos parce qu'on est à l'origine de leur relation. Londubat nous avait donné des produits de chez Weasley Les Sorciers Facétieux et Touffe de cheveux, des patacitrouilles.

On avait utilisé les produits sur Dolores, ce fut fort sympathique. Hehe… He … Hehehhe… Haaaa… Oui, fort sympathique… Ça lui servira de leçon à cette vache.

-OR-

-« Rachouille ? Je viens de penser à un truc, imagine Flint il est plus puceau ?

-Ah non ! C'était à nous de le dépuceler ! Et à personne d'autre sinon c'est pas drôle !

-Mais imagine ! Après tout on n'a pas pu le surveiller pendant les vacances ! Il a très bien pu se trouver quelqu'un !

-Bah on va vérifier ! Ah non, on ira… A plus tard !

-Quoi ? Mais tu vas où ? Mais Rachel ?!

-Salut. »

Oooh la lâche !

-« Hey Harry bien ou bien ?

-Bof … J'ai encore reçu un hiboux de ma mère… Elle me reproche encore d'être un incapable parce que je n'ai pas encore séduit une Potter… Ou une Weasley ! « Ce qui est encore plus facile vu le nombre d'enfants qu'ils ont ! » Mais je m'en fiche moi de ces filles ! « Tu es indigne de ton prénom ! A ton âge l'élue combattait le plus grand mage noire de l'Histoire magique ! Et toi ?! Toi tu t'amuses avec de la pâte à modeler ! »

-Wooow ! Tes sculptures sont magnifiques ! Et c'est même pas de la pâte à modeler, c'est de la glace. Relax et Danse pour célébrer la vie ! Il ne peut rien t'arriver tu es à Poudlard maintenant !

Je lui fais un câlin, parce que les câlins c'est toujours bien. Personnellement je trouve ça sympa, pas vous ? Non ? Vous n'êtes pas normaux. Pourquoi je vous parle ? Baaaah cacaaaa !

D'ailleurs j'ai envie de danser ! Tatatatatatataaaatata !

-« _Y a pas de saison pour que vive la musique_

_Au fond pas de saison pour que vive le son_

_En marchant tu donnes une cadence à tes pas_

_Tu sens la musique au bout de tes doigts ! _

Danse avec moi ! Chante avec moi ! Allez Harry !

-_Tu dis que la vie qu'on t'a donnée est faite pour ça_

_Tant de choses grâce au son tu connaîtras_

_Ton cœur est un saphir de pick-up_

_On a trouvé des décibels dans ton check un »_

Ca c'est mon meilleur ami ! Il danse, il chante ! C'est ce sourire que j'aime voir !

Bouge ton boule au rythme de la chanson ! Ta ta ta ta ! La la la ! Na na na !

C'est Rachel qui court comme ça vers nous ?

Elle a poussé Harry tellement fort qu'il a volé 3m plus loin. C'est incroyable la force qu'elle peut avoir.

-_Et tu chantes chantes chantes ce refrain qui te plait_

_Et tu tapes tapes tapes c'est ta façon d'aimer_

_Ce rythme qui t'entraîne jusqu'au bout de la nuit_

_Réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent de folie ! (1)_

Je vais vous épargner le concert privé que nous avons effectué suite à son intervention. Il faut nous comprendre, Rach' et moi on aime bien chanter. Et danser.

-OR-

-« Oly j'ai maaaaaaal ! Oly j'ai faiiiim ! J'en ai maaaarre ! Cacaaaa !

-C'est ça en même temps de faire du quidditch. Et ne t'inquiète pas il nous reste 1 an - 1 semaine… Me regarde pas comme ça salle moche je vais demander à George de nous trouver à bouffer t'inquiète. GEORGIEEEEEEEEEE ! PETIT GEORGIE VIENT VOIR MAMAN ! »

Oh, il est là le coquin, il s'était caché dans le slip de Flint. Sans accorder un regard aux protestations de ce dernier je chuchote la mission « aller-sous-lit-de-Betty-et-apporter-manger-à-maman ». Deux cris féminins de colère plus tard il arrive avec une bonne vieille plaquette de chocolat. Simple mais efficace. C'est un modeste mon rat !

« -Position du dragon ! Bien… Position du scorpion ! Bravo ! Ninja du diable ! Ah bah non Georgie je t'ai vu te cacher ! Il fut plus de rapidité, travaille sur ce dernier point. Tiens, voilà ta récompense.

-Il s'améliore, remarque Chelly.

-Contrairement à ton chat. »

Elle retourne à sa lecture. Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien à faire dans ce foutu château ! Et en plus il pleut… La salle commune est pleine… bon bah plus qu'à aller faire chier les gens … Justement j'aperçois Potter et Malfoy en train de chuchoter ! Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent… Je vais me faufiler discrètement … Technique du ninja activé ! Saut ! Roulade ! Se cacher derrière son doigt et BAM ! Faufilage réussi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous entre mes jambes ?

-Je me faufile Malfoy, c'est pourtant bien claire ! Vous parlez de quoi ?

-C'est pas te affaires, dégage Bucatar !

-Ouuuh PottiPotter est de mauvais poil ! C'est parce que ton frère a une sexualité douteuse ? Je peux comprendre, c'est difficile à vivre. Mais tu sais il peut encore s'en sortir ! Il y a des cours pour ça ! Et il y a même des cours pour toi, » dis-je à Harper, qui passait par là. « Tu n'es pas la seule à pisser au lit encore à 17 ans ! Quoique … Si … Si finalement t'es la seule. »

Je vous épargne le monologue d'insultes terminé par un « J'en ai marre de cette vie j'aurais souhaité ne jamais existé ! » en pleure … Bref discours de gamine insupportable et inutile. Mais qui eut le mérite d'attirer Rachel vers mon activité.

-« Tu m'as abandonnée salope.

-Grosse crasse c'est toi qui m'ignorais !

-Pute !

-Bon les filles vous n'allez pas recommencer ? »

Cette dernière phrase a été prononcée par Nott. Owen Nott, pas Balthazar.

« -Oooh ! Mais c'est qu'il essaie de travailler le petit ! » Constate Chelly.

-« En effet je compte réussir ma vie.

-Roooh c'est bon, ça va, l'année dernière tu ne travaillais pas autant. Maintenant tu fais ton beau, ton lion parce que t'es préfet en chef.

- « Ton lion ? » Ça n'existe même pas comme expression Bucatar.

-Oly a raison, t'étais plus drôle avant ! Tu répondais à nos piques, maintenant t'es tout moisi.

-Tu veux dire ces piques ? »

Aïe ! Mais c'est quoi ce sort, ça fait mal ! On dirait qu'on nous a planté pleins de seringues dans le bras !

…

« ces piques »… Joli Nott, Joli.

-« Heheheh, par Merlin ! Vos têtes valent vraiment la peine d'enfreindre le règlement ! Dormez bien les filles !

-Salop. » peste Chucky. « Lut' Cindy ! »

Oh Cindy !

J'avais jamais remarqué … Mais … Il a de très grosses joues… De très très grosses joues… Ça me donne envie de les toucher … Juste un peu … Encore un peu … Encore une fois ! C'est drôle, ça fait des ondes, c'est marrant !

« -Tu sens mon doigt là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ?

-Oui je le sens ! Arrête c'est particulièrement désagréable !

-Et ça c'est agréable ? » Demande Rach' en lui pinçant le nez.

- Nan putain c'ast supar dasagreable. Nan saulement je peux maurir axfixiéa mais en plus ja parle camme un canard. (2)

-et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ? et là ?

-Arrêtez par Merlin !

-Rolalala t'es pas drôle …

-Dit Cindy, vu que t'es notre copine t'aurais pas une patacitrouille ?

-Votre copain, votre pote. JE suis un garçon.

-T'as un prénom de fille, t'es une fille cherche même pas.

-Alors copine ? Un truc à man… »

PAFFF !

Il n'a jamais su la fin de ma phrase car la seconde d'après je me suis retrouvée face à Baddock, complétement ahurie et une grosse trace de main sur la joue.

J'ai mal.

* * *

: Début de Soirée - Nuit de folie

: Bon ok, je ne savais pas comment reproduire les paroles de quelqu'un qui a le née emprisonné par des doigts, alors s'il vous plait faites travailler votre imagination pour comprendre ! Sur ce, Merci !

j'espère que vous avez Enjoyé ce chapitre comme moi je l'ai enjoyé ! Mub flippe toujours par rapport à ses chapitres et que Oly ne vous plaise pas...donc pleins de reviiiieeews lui feront plaisir ! (mais chuuuuuut elle va me tuer, si elle sait que j'ai dit ça ! ^^)

et _poniponi_ on les attend toujours ces mcdo ! :)

La suite sous peu...


End file.
